Rias finds love
by devilmaster3000
Summary: Rias goes off to search for a new member of her peerage, but what she finds is more than what she bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

"rais gremoree you will submit to me as your slave" a large brawny man (think of Arnold schwarzniigger) was standin over the broken body of her brother glaring down at her

"y-you monster" rais sobbed as she looked into his eyes with hate and mad

"a monster I may be, but that does not change the fact I hold his life in my hands" the big man sneered "I, the great Agito, have come to this pathetic world for one thing an one thing alone: a mate." Agito flexed his muscles and growled loudly. "with your powers and mine own, this world will belong to me"

"what makes you think I'll follow you!" rais screamed

Agito raised his foot and brutally stomped on sirchezhs chest, cracking a rib and making him scream in pain.

"BROTHER NO!" Rais shrieked "YOU MONSTER!"

Agito ignored her and began to repeatedly stomp on the maou's chest again, enjoying the sound of his screams. They were like Mozart to him.

"STOP! JUST STOP, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Rais was on her knees, not caring if anyone saw her like this.

"pathetic. look at you; a proud creature like yourself is prostrating herself before me! You devils are nothing but weak creatures that are nothing but contradictions and have limited minds. sickening to the soul" Agito roared as he flaunted his power throughout the palace.

"please… just spare him. I'll do it. I'll be your mate…" Rias sobbed as Agito grabbed her by the arm and together they flew from the palace and into a dimensional hole.

"Get undressed." Agito flung rais onto the bed, ignoring the cries of pain from her. "I am going to rape you until you are with our glorious baby."

"Wait!" Rias protested. "Be gentle…"

"SILENCE! I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!" Agito then ripped off his underwear and lunged at the redheaded beauty, ripping off her clothes and pounding her womanhood senseless. "I AM AGITO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rais could feel her womb breaking from the impact of agito's dong slamming into her. "IM DYING!"

"SHIT YOUR TONGUE!" Agito then roared as he came, filling up Rias's belly with his milk and pulling out of her. "The deed is done."

Several years later, Rais was fixing up her son's clothing; her wrinkled face was decorated with a smile. "There, Silas, you look perfect."

"thank you mother dear." Silas smiled. "shall I go now?"

"Yes, but be careful, I don't trust these 'Boomers' running around in Neo-Tokyo." Rias shook her head. Ever since living with Agito, she had mostly forgotten her days in the human world and didn't even bother on what happened with the outside world until Agito forced her to, for their son's sake.

"He will be fine, rais. I have faith in Slias. Now go, son. Show them your might as a new god!" Agito let out a roar as another dimensional hole popped open and Slias flew out into the amazing cityscape, ready for the adventure at hand

DEE END, MAH HOMIES!


	2. Chapter 2

I do nutt own HSDxD. DON'T SUEE MEEE!

Slias was flying around the streets of Neo-tokyo, smiling like a busy bee that he wuz. He sensed no devil nor angel energy, so he assumed they all died out. "Poor souls" he soighed

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" A robot shouted behind Silas making him turn and look at the robot

"Who am i?! I be silas and I am the mighty devil god that will rule the world." Silas snorted

"Priss we can't let this nutjob do what he wants! Lets get him" Another robot launched herself at silas, but he grabbed it and ripped off the armor, revealing a pretty girl inside "Charming deer!" Silas grinneded as he riped off Nene's panties and slammed his hardon into her cunny

"NENEEEEEEEEEE" Priss shrirked as her cryin friend was being raped by the flying monster boy "STOP IT!"

"NO!" Silas then sped up his thrusts and shot his spunk into her cooter, making her scream like mad "it is done!" he then chucked her twitchy form into a dumpster and flew off towards Kanou City, formerly Kuoh.

Ise was wandering around holding his drinky in his hand crying like a bitch. Ever since Rais had vanished, he resorted to the bottle and drunk himself stanking

Duh poor haerm king wuz now human once more, as technology advunced enough to turn people back into humans and the demon and angel races soon became extinct due to the powerz of the dragons causing a genocidal on them.

"WRYYYYYYYY!" Ise shrieked as he thew the bottle into the wall, raging like a fag man. "GOD DAMN!"

BOOM!

Isee fell onto his ass as he looked down at his tummy hole. "No…" He then died as Silas floated down near him. "Pitiful mang. I cannot belive my mother loved him soo." Silass flew off towards the nearby school with a gran.

"niisama, I have to go pee." Miyuki Shiba growned.

"calm down, yuki, we'll get there." Tatsuya Shiba sighed. Suddenly, he stopped. "Miyuki, get behind me. Danger comes this way."

"NIISAMA!?" miyuki screamed as she saw Silas appear in front of her, smiling. "WHO IS THAT?!"

"Silas. Why have you come?" Tatsuya demanded. "You were supposed to remain in the dimension where you were born!"

"FOOL! I DOES WHAT I WANTS! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MERE WEAKLING! EVEN YOU CANNOT SEAL ME AS YOU ARE NOW!" the devil god boy roared. "I WILL TAKE YOUR POWERS! I WILL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCEE! I WILL TAKE YOUR SISTER!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Miyuki's shriek was strong enough to break glass as she released her powers, sending a wave of ice energy at Silas who simply yawned and cast a flame barrier on himself

"MIYUKI STOP!" Tatsuya shouted. "I will fight him."

"NIISAMA YOU CANT! I WONT LET YOU DIE TO HIM!" Miyuki sobbeded.

"I must, yuki. It's my duty to do it." Tatsuya then activated his super mode and jump-kicked Silas sending him towards a tree, making it explode

"FUCK!" Silas yelled as tatsuya kicked him in the balls, making him squeal like piggy. "YOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Hmph" Tatsuya then punched him over and over and over, until silas had enough and let loose his super-duper bomber burst on him. "YOU DIE LIKE HELL!" Silas roared.

But it had no effect as Tatsuya ninja'ed Silas and knocked him out with a karate chop to the back of his hed. "Fool." He then picked him up and hurled him into the now open dimension hole.

"MY BABY!" Rais shrieked as she ran to her fallen form of her boy. "WHO DID THIS?!"

"calm yourself waifu. He was not ready for Shiba." Agito snorted as he picked up Silas and carried him to his room. "Besides, I will visit Shiba later for a talkin"

"But…!" Rais insisted, but Agito slupped her.

"SILENCE! MY WORD IS RAW!" The big man then left leavin Rias to cry like baby

SYKE BEEYOTCHES THIS ISNT DEE END!

TO BEE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

I do nutt own HSDXD or anything else NO FLEEMS!

Silas wuz restin up in his room, growling like bitch "dammit I would've won if it weren't fer that shiba bitch!" He stood up and storked off to the living room, where rais was sitting down her red hair covering her bruise on her face "MOTHER!"

"Yes dearie?" Rais smiled weakly at her son

"why does father hate me?" Silas sighed

"Silas your father doesn't hate you! He just wants the best for you, that's all!" Rias hugged her son, pressing him against her big bossom. "I'm sure your daddy want you to be like him, ok?"

"Fine." Silas hugged Rias back, feeling all happiness.

"Shiba, let me tell you this" Agito glared down at Tatsuya who was breathing hard as fuck "you will never beat me, even if you are the new biblical god."

"wrong, agito. You may be satan reborn, but you are not invincible. Your love for women is a weakness you shall refret." Tatsuya growleded and hurled a light ball at agito, who let out a roar of pain as it blew off his right shoulder

"DAMN AND SHIT!" Agito then released his energy, sending everything in his radius except Tatsuya flying "AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH! THIS PAIN!" He glowered evilly at the new god and flew up into the sky and took off towards the direction of Tokyo towaa.

"Shit. Agito is going to hurt someone at this rate." Tatsuya then flew after him, hoping to stop his rampage.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Nene screamed as the pains in her belly begun to drive her nuts "OH GOD THE BABY IS KILLING ME!"

"Nene, be calm" Sylvie patted her head. "It'll be fine. Just relax and let nature take its course"

"FUCK NATURE!" Nene roared and ripped off one of the bed railings and chucked it out the window. "I WANT THE LITTLE FOCKER OUT NAOOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn that fucking asshole!" Priss slammed her fust against the wall. "I will kill that redhead shitball!"

Linna just sighed and blow her ciggy in the air. "god help us."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIBA!" Agito moaned out in pain as he made a hole by powering up, something huge emerging from it. "MEET OMEGA WEAPON! OMEGA, KILL SHIBA FOR ME!"

The monster let out a roar and unleashed a powerful shockwave, destroying buildings and people around it. It then slammed its feets on the ground, topping over cars and sending them crushing onto peeps, making bloody smears on the road

"YES! OMEGA, GO! KILL THE GOD!" Agito howled as Omega stompped towards Tatsuya, who had a look of fear on his face.

"Damn, he actually did it!" Tatsuya grimaced as he began to summon a golden circle. "looks like its up to you, Exodia." A larger monster emerged from the hole and began let out a hideous screech.

"no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Agito screamed in horror as he saw a massive humanoid in cheins leering at heem. "DAMN YOU SHIBA ITS NOT FAIR!"

"Nothing is fair Agito. EXODIA OBLITERATE!" Exodia released a mega wave of energy, blowing up omega into dust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU BASTARD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOW DARE YOU?! I WILL SEND YOU TO ETERNAL DARKNESS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Agito then begun to grow in size and volume as Tatsuya dismissed Exodia and grimaced at the growing being in front of him.

"Niisama…" Miyuki sobed as she was fappin to her brother as usual "I want you sooooo bad…!"

"Whor" Silas appeared in her room, smirkin.

"YOU BASTARD!" Miyuki hopped from her bed and summoned ice swords. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"calm your icy tits whore I do not bring you pain." Silas ripped off his clothes and licked his lips. "I wish to make you a part of my harem."

"NEVER!" Miyuki rushed at him, swords raised to slice him in too, which slias merely defelcted the blows aside and broke the blades with his fignertips.

"fool girl." He slapped Miyuki back onto the bed and tackled her, raipping her panties off and slid his dong into her coochie-coo. "nao take it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miyuki screamed, releasing her icy aura, hoping to freeze him in mid-rapp, but it wauz all for nought as silas kept ramming his porker into his cunny, shooting his spunk inside and pullin out like it was cool.

"There now you are my wife. I go." Silas flew through the ceiling and left a cryin miyuki, who was dirtied.

"AAAAH!" Akeno screamed as her eyes were wide open, staring up at the ceiling.

"Damn baby did I fuck your ass too hard?" Mike Tyson grin as he looked at the dark-hair girl on his big cocker.

"No! I felt something bad comin…! The end is nigh!" Akeno eyes were all teary and fearful. "we are all DOMED!"

To bee cuntined!


	4. Chapter 4

I do nutt own hsdxd or anything else so STOP FLAMING ME!

"SHIIIIIIIIIIBA! DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Agito roared as he beat up tatusya like a punching bag. The new god was struggles to stay with Agito but it was rough and hard for im.

"damn Agito be strong as all get out" Tatsuya hised as he flew away from Agito and sped off to find his best buddy.

Meanwhile Kirito was praying under a waterfall, as he was wont to doo "I must refraine, for I am the new jesus"

"KIRITO" Tatusya shouted. "Kirito, there you are. It's Agito. He's back" He landed near his 'son' and frowned all serious

"NOT AGITO!" Kirito yelled.

"Come, we must fight him and win the day." Tatsuya and Kirito flew off, to where Agito was heading towards them

"NII-SAMA!" Miyuki was holding her belly, the babeh rumbling inside her like mad "HELP MEEEEEE!" she considered freezing the babeh inside her, but it did no good making it go even crazier inside her "AAAAAAAAH! NOOOOO! RIP IT OUT!" The shiba gurl sobbed as she pounded on her tummy, hoping shed get a miscarriage.

"Oh god, look at it!" Nene sobbed. "the babeh's become like me!"

Nene had already gave birth and the babeh soon grew into an grow-up and had her hair. "This is so wrung!"

"calm, mother. Everything is okay." The adult baby smiled and turned to the window and jumped out, flying away.

"…the fuck." Priss spat out.

"We have to follow it." Slyvie frowned. "Girls, let's go!"

"Take my seed, creature!" Silas was raping a golden-haired fox woman in front of a young catgirl with two tails.

"CHEN DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK!" Ran yakuumu was screaming her lungs off. "I DON'T WANT YOUR MIND TO BE TAINTED FOREVER!"

"Ran-sama….!" Chen sobbeded as she watched her master's big booty jiggle against the man's washboard tummy with tears in eyes.

"Let her watch. It will show her what the sdlut you ar." Silas smackeded Ran's ass, making it jiggle like jello.

"YUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ran yowled befor arching her back and cumming hard.

Silas then came inside her and pulled his dongle out of her puss. "The deed is done."

"You will not gete away with this!" Ran sniffled.

"I already have, sdlut. Now the ceremonee is done. The end of the reality begins." Silas let out a roar as reality melted around them, stars, planets, dollar signs appearing in the now gone sky.

"Silas… Agito…" Rais sniffed as she felt her body fading away. "I'm so sorry I won't be here with you… Ive been a bad mother and wife. But it's okay. I'll see you all again." The redhead devil girl then disappeard in red light.

"What have you dun?!" Ran screamed at Silas.

"I told you. This is the end. The end of all normal reality." Silas stated.

"No. It is nutt." Ophis spoke, appearing behind him.

"Ah, Ophi! You're still here. Lemme borrow you for a sec…" Silas grabbed the girl and transformed her into her true form, a massive snake-dragon with seemingly immeasureable length. He then flung her into the heavens and there was a green sky.

"Now, it realy begins!" Silas then transformed into a shining golden man with red hair and grabbed Ran, flpping her onto her back and put his plam onto her tummeh.

"AAAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ran screamed as her belly grew bigger and biggerer.

"Speeding up the procress." Silas felt the baby kick inside the fox woman's belly and then saw it shoot out from her love hole and turn into a grown man. "Perfect"

"Chen… run!" Ran moaned as she went to sleep.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-SAMA!" Chen screamed as the adult babeh grabbed his sister and dashed off towards Tokyo Tower.

"It begins." Silas flew off after them.

"Shiba… Kirigaya…The both of you will perish." Agito let out a demonic bellow and hurled mountain-sized balls of energy at the divine duo

"I think not." Tatsuya shot out a presice laser beam, going thru Agito's hart.

"UBOAAAAAAAAAAH!" Agito rolled his eyes and fell down to the ground, which opened up and swallowed him into the void never to bee seen again.

"WE DID IT!" Kirito shouted.

Suddenly the duo began to fade away. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kirito screamed like girl.

"Silas has completed his mission. We failed." Tatsuya sighed. "It's all up to Suguha now." With dat he poofed away

"Suguha, im counting on you!" Kirito nodded as he went poof as well.

"Miyuki…" Suguha looked at the trembling girl curled up in ball shape "I'm so sorry I wish I was more fast like your brother." She patted Miyuki on the head.

"It was horrible… he violated me… and I gave birth to a child that wasn't nii-sama's!" She sobbeded.

"It's all right, miyu. Do you want to get revenge?"

"…Yes. YES!" Miyuki stood up in anger, fire in her eyes. "HE WILL PAY FOR RAPING ME AND ROBBING MY PRECIOUS VIRGINITY! I WILL STOP HIM!"

"Then let's go!" Suguha grabbed Miyuki by the hand and they flew off towards Tokyo Tower.

"AT LAST! THE WORLD IS MINE!" Silas laughed evilly. "And every woman on the planet will give birth to my army and the world and the galaxy will bow to me!"

"Not so fast, Silas!" Suguha shouted, holding Excalibur in her hands. "I'm here now"

"YOU BITCH! DAMN YOU FOR BEING THE HOLY SPIRITS!" Silas shot a ray of dark light at her, but Suguha delfected it and charged at the devil god boy and kicking him in the nuts.

"ARGH! FUUK YOU!" Silas unleashed a series of energy waves from the tower hoping one would hit suguha but it didn't.

Suguha whistled and the Sabers, Miyuki, Yukari and Reimu appeared in front of her. "You got two cohices, Silas. Either stop this shit, or we castrate you."

"NEVER!" Silas roared.

"Get'em girls!" Suguha shouted and they all dog-piled him and pinned him down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Silas shrireked as Suguha pointed Excalibur towards his crotch.

"Time for your punishment, Silas." Suguha then brought the blade down otno his crotch, releasing a light that brightened everything on earth.

"…Rais. RAIS!"

"Huh, what?!" Rias shook her head as she rubbeded the sleep out of her eyes.

"You okay, honey? Sorry for bringing you expired sake." Issei smiled.

"It's okay, Ise. I just had a weird dream about some guy writing bout us into a shit story with other people." Rais yawned. "And he keeps getting my name wrung."

"Well, let's go back. Our friends are waiting."

Rias got up from her chair and the couple then walked down the hall.

DEE END FOR REALS!


End file.
